a piece of a wonderful life
by the.natureboy69
Summary: hello apa ya? saya author baru.. dari dulu saya ingin menulis cerita tentang harvest moon. jadi maaf kalau misalnya ceritanya kecepetan, Gaje atau apalah. review? disclaimer: harvest moon punya natsume
1. Chapter 1: Jack's new life

Chapter 1: Jack's new life.

suatu hari di desa bernama kota mineral seorang pemuda bediri memandangi lahan pertanian yang berantakan.  
tampaknya lahan itu sudah tak terurus dan terbukti dengan banyaknya kerikil, semak belukar dan bebatuan menghiasi sekitar lahan dan tidak ada satupun tanaman yang menancap disana.  
pria itu menghela nafas seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kakek.. Aku rindu padamu."  
ucapnya. air keluar dari kelopak matanya dan jatuh ke tanah. entah kenapa batinnya serasa sakit karena orang yang dicintai dia telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.  
yeah, orang yang sangat di cintainya adalah kakeknya.  
teringat jelas kenangan saat itu,  
saat dia pertama kali datang ke pertanian ini pada liburan musim panas.

-FLASH BACK-

"Kakek.. aku mau naik kuda."  
rengek anak kecil yang tak lain adalah pemuda itu di masa lampau

"Kau masih kecil nak." Ucap pria tua renta yang merupakan kakeknya.

"Aku sudah kuat ko.."

"Baiklah karena kau memaksa."  
sang kakek pasrah dan menaikan cucunya ke punggung kuda.

"Makasih kek.." anak yang sekarang berada di punggung kuda tampak gembira.  
perhatian sang kakek tertuju pada ayam-ayam miliknya yang sedang makan setelah kuda itu melangkah menjauhi dia dengan membawa cucunya dan suasana hening, hanya suara ayam yang sesekali berkokok menghiasi suasana di perkebunan itu hingga beberapa saat kemudian suara tangis terdengar dari arah di mana kuda itu berada. firasat sang kakek benar saja.  
sang cucu terjatuh dari kuda lalu menangis sambil duduk di tanah.  
kakek itu tak tinggal diam, dia berlari ke arah sang cucu lalu menggedongnya.

"Tuhkan, kakek bilang apa!"

"itu kek, aku tak sengaja menarik buntut kuda sehingga lepas kendali." ucap anak itu setelah berhenti menangis setelah di gendong kakeknya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, mau bantu kakek memberi makan ayam."

"Mauuu." teriak sang cucu seraya loncat dari gendongan sang kakek.  
si kakek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. sang cucu mengambil ranting dan berlari menuju ke arah dimana ayam itu berada.

"Hey.. apa yang terjadi? mau kemana kau ayam?" tak di duga ayam itu berlari dan si cucu mengejarnya seraya mengangkat ranting di tangannya seolah mengajak berkelahi.  
ayam yang lain merasa terusik lalu berlari menuju sang cucu yang sudah memasang jurus bernama jurus langkah seribu.  
kejar-kejaran pun terjadi hingga akhirnya si cucu nempel di belakang kaki sang kakek dan menjulurkan lidah ke ayam-ayam itu.  
sang kakek mengusir ayam-ayam itu untuk menjauhi si anak.  
setelah jauh si anak berlari menuju ke arah sapi yang sedang berada di depan kandangnya. dia mencoba menaiki punggung sapi tapi naas, dia terjatuh dengan muka mendarat duluan di tanah.  
sang kakek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Jack, kau jadi mengurus kebun ini?" tutur pria pendek berpakaian serba merah dan hidungnya seperti tomat atau lebih tepatnya seperti hidung para badut ulang tahun. kumis tebal tepat berada di bawah hidungnya, pria itu menghampiri pemuda yang di sebutnya jack dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak pemuda itu dengan gaya 'sok kenal sok dekat'  
yang sering disebut anak sekarang.  
ya, pemuda itu bernama jack.

"Aku siap." ucap jack mantap dan tidak mengikuti spongebob yang mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-  
kali sambil berlari.

"ingat janji kita kan? jika kau bisa mengembalikan pertanian ini seperti dulu dan mengenal penduduk.." pria berhidung seperti tomat itu menghela nafas. "Kau boleh memiliki pertanian ini,  
waktunya tiga tahun di mulai dari sekarang." dia melanjutkan kata-  
katanya.

"Tentu, jadi kapan saya mulai bekerja?"

"besok kau sudah bisa bekerja"  
pria itu pun pergi setelah berpamitan kepada Jack.

"Mayor thomas.." Teriak jack,  
ternyata pria berhidung itu mayor thomas, dia adalah walikota di desa itu. dia pun berhenti mendengar teriakan jack.

"Yup?"

"itu rumahku?" kata jack seraya menunjuk rumah kecil di pojok kiri dekat lahan pertanian.  
"iya, sudah yah"

mayor thomas pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oke sip." pungkas Jack dan dia berjalan kerumah kecil yang sementara ini menjadi miliknya.

"tampaknya aku harus bersih-  
bersih." batin jack seraya keluar kembali dari rumahnya.

"Hey bung." Ucap pria berotot yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di depan rumah Jack.

"i-iya?.. apakah ada masalah?"  
Jack mengelap dahinya.

"perkenalkan, aku zack. aku yang akan menjual hasil pertanianmu ke kota." kata pria bernama zack itu.

"Oh.. Zack." batin jack lega, ternyata dia bukan germo atau preman yang suka meminta upeti kepada pedagang, dia bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan itu tapi untunglah semua hanya di pikirannya saja,  
dia kembali tenang.

"ooh.. Zack, aku jack. pemilik pertanian ini dan ternyata aku mendapatkan rekan ya." jawabnya.

"well, aku datang setiap jam 5 sore jadi persiapkan semuanya sebelum aku datang ya."

"itu pasti, akan aku atur semua."

"Ya sudah, itu saja. aku pergi dulu yah"  
Zack melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Oh ya, kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku saat aku disana. rumahku dekat pantai." dia membalikan badan lalu melambaikan tangan dan melanjutkan perjalananya.  
Jack membalasnya dengan acungan jempol ke atas lalu melambai ke Zack.

setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan zack sudah tak terlihat, dia masuk ke rumahnya dan mulai beres-beres.  
akankah Jack dapat bertahan selama tiga tahun? akankah kebunnya kembali seperti dulu?

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2: teman baru

update chapter 2. ^^ terjadi kesalahan saat update chapter ini.  
maklumlah, author baru dan saya ngepostnya pake hp T.T gomen ne.  
review?  
WARNING: OOC, GAJE, TYPO.

disclaimer: harvest moon milik natsume.

chapter 2: teman baru

"Hmm.. akhirnya selesai juga beres-beres rumahnya." gumam jack sambil mengangkat tangan dan melengkungkan pinggangnya lalu dia tiduran di lantai.

"Bagaimana gadis kecil itu ya." batinnya.  
ya, gadis kecil yang di temuinya di dekat hutan dekat bukit bernama mother hill ketika liburan musim panas. saat itu ia sedang terbaring seperti ini dan memejamkan matanya, setelah beberapa saat gadis kecil seusia dengan dia menghampirinya.

"Hey.. kenapa kau tidur disini?" ucap gadis itu lugu kepada jack.  
"Kau suka tempat ini, ya?"

Jack kaget setelah mendengar suara gadis itu dan membuka matanya, karena ketika itu dia sedang terpejam dan hendak akan tidur. ia duduk dan menatap gadis itu

"Iya.. aku suka tempat ini, udaranya sejuk sekali." balasnya.

"Oh.. aku juga suka tempat ini, disini indah dan banyak bunga di sekitarmu."

"ya, begitulah."

"Mau jadi temanku dan menemaniku ke puncak mother hill?"

"Tentu.. dengan senang hati."

gadis itu membantu Jack kecil bangun lalu mereka pergi menuju puncak bukit mother hill, ketika sampai sang gadis menatap Jack.

"Kau anak yang sedang berlibur di kebun kakenya ya?"

"Iya.. ko kamu tahu?"

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini? soal itu.. aku dengar dari orang sekitar."

"Begitu ya.. gak lama sih. cuman 2 hari dan ini hari terakhirku."

"Hari terakhirmu? sayang sekali, aku kan baru jadi temanmu."

ucap gadis itu dengan nada sedih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya setidaknya kita bisa bermain sekarang." Jack yang ikut sedih mencoba menghibur gadis kecil itu.  
sang gadis menatap ke arah depan, pemandangan di puncak bukit mother hill sangat indah.

"La.. la.. la.. la.. lalala." si gadis bernyanyi, suaranya sangat indah. Jack pun tak mau kalah hingga mereka akhirnya bernyanyi bersama.  
petangpun tiba, matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan mereka bergegas untuk pulang. Jack dan gadis itu pergi ke pertanian yang waktu itu masih milik sang kakek.

"Jack! kemana saja kau, orang tuamu menunggumu dari tadi." teriak sang kakek dari jauh bersama sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah orang tua jack.

"maaf kek, aku keasikan main sama teman baruku."

"Ya sudah, cepat bereskan bajumu. kita pulang nak" ucap ayah jack.

"Baiklah.. hey, bisa kau tunggu sebentar?" jack menatap gadis kecil itu.

ia tak menjawab dan hanya menundukan kepalanya sekali lagi. Jack segera masuk rumah si kakek untuk membereskan barangnya dan setelah itu dia pun keluar.

"sudah selesai?" kata ibu Jack.

"iya bu."

"nah, kami pulang dulu ya." ucap ibu jack kepada si kakek.  
"Jaga dirimu yah!" si ayah melanjutkan kalimat si ibu

"hahaha itu tentu, kalian juga." balas si kakek.

"bisa tunggu sebentar?" potong jack mengakhiri percakapan mereka.  
dia berjalan ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap jack parau sambil menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Hmm.. tidak apa-apa ko." balas gadis itu sedih sama seperti saat mereka berada di mother hill.

"Benarkah?.. kau tidak tampak seperti itu."

"tidak.. aku baik-baik saja. jaga dirimu ya."

"Oh tentu saja. aku kan laki-laki." gurau jack.

"kau ini.. bisa berjanji sesuatu?"

"Aku? tentu saja." seru Jack antusias dengan menggapai tangan si gadis lalu memegangnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali suatu saat nanti dan bermain bersamaku."

"aku janji aku akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama."

si gadis menarik satu tangannya dari genggaman jack pelan dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya jack

"untung keberuntunganmu." si gadis mengalungkan sebuah bandana berwarna merah.

"kau harus menepati janjimu." lanjut si gadis sambil memajukan bibirnya dan melipat tangan di dadanya

"iya-iya. aku akan tepati."

si gadis pun tersenyum dan memeluk jack sebentar.  
Jack lalu pamit dan pergi bersama orang tuanya.

GUK! GUK!  
suara anjing dari luar rumah membuyarkan lamunan jack.

"Gadis itu.. aku harus menemuinya." ucapnya seraya bangkit dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Tapi.. siapa namanya? aduh aku lupa menanyakan itu dulu." betapa bodohnya jack, dia lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"Uhm.. well, sebaiknya aku membeli bibit untuk besok dan berkenalan dengan para penduduk sini sambil mencari bukti tentang gadis itu. untung aku bawa uang banyak." dia melangkah keluar area pertanian dan berjalan lurus, tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya mirip sebuah toko dan membanting pintunya.

"Dasar kakek sialan, biasanya hanya memarahiku." gerutu pemuda itu seraya duduk di depan toko. jack menghampiri pemuda itu dan bertanya kepadanya. "Hey, sepertinya kau ada masalah"

"Cih, bukan urusanmu dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. kau baru disini?"

"oh ya, aku Jack. petani baru disini." Jack menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
"Ya sudah, disini di mana ya ada toko besar?"

"Gray, tidak ada. hanya ada supermarket, jalan lurus dari sini trus belok kanan. di situ ada papan besar bertulisan supermarket." ucap pemuda bernama gray itu dingin.

"Oh. oke, terima kasih ya dan sampai jumpa nanti." Jack pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

benar saja, setelah mengikuti petunjuk Gray, jack berhasil menemukan supermarket itu dan masuk ke dalam. jack terkejut karena supermarket itu lebih mirip toko biasa.

"apa-apaan ini?" batinnya.

dia melihat seseorang berpakaian seperti dokter mengambil sesuatu dari supermarket itu dan berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Jeff.. tulis di daftar hutangku ya." ucap pria itu lalu dia keluar dan tak menghiraukan keberadaan Jack. Jack menggeleng kepalanya dan setelah kejadian itu, seseorang membuka pintu supermarket.

dan masuk ke dalam. dia adalah seorang pria memakai rompi ungu dan rambut yang di warnai hitam putih, itu uban bukan ya?.

"Jeff.. tulis di daftar hutangku." ucap pria itu sambil mengambil sesuatu.

"iya.." Jawab pegawai toko itu pasrah.

"Hah? apa-apaan ini." batin jack kesal.

pria itu pun hendak pergi akan tetapi jack menghalangi pintunya.

"Kau harus bayar itu, tuan!" ucap jack dengan nada yang tegas.

"Hahaha kenapa kau? sudah. ini tidak apa-apa" balas pria tadi sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba 2 orang perempuan keluar dari pintu sebelah pojok kiri ruangan.

"Duke, kau pasti mau ngutang lagi ya?" ucap gadis berpakaian warna ungu dan berambut cokelat selaras dengan celana pendeknya tapi bagian depannya di semir pirang.

"Kau ini, duke! bayar barang itu. hutangmu sudah menumpuk." timbal perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

"I.. Iya aku akan bayar." Jawab pria bernama duke itu terbata-bata dan dia pun membayar belanjaannya sebelum keluar.

Tiba-tiba 2 orang perempuan keluar dari pintu sebelah pojok kiri ruangan.

"Duke, kau pasti mau ngutang lagi ya?" ucap gadis berpakaian warna ungu dan berambut cokelat selaras dengan celana pendeknya tapi bagian depannya di semir pirang.

"Kau ini, duke! bayar barang itu. hutangmu sudah menumpuk." timbal perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

"I.. Iya aku akan bayar." Jawab pria bernama duke itu terbata-bata dan dia pun membayar belanjaannya sebelum keluar.

setelah duke keluar perempuan berpakaian ungu itu menghampiri jack.

"Wah.. cantiknya." batin jack.

"hey, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi tapi ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." ucap perempuan itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ah itu bukan apa-apa." balas jack merendah.  
"oh ya, aku jack! pemilik pertanian baru di kota mineral ini." lanjutnya.

"Oh.. aku karen, itu ibuku sasha dan yang payah itu jeff." jelas karen memperkenalkan dia dan keluarganya.

"oh.. salam kenal bu sasha dan pak jeff." Jack memperkenalkan diri sambil melambaikan tangan ke mereka berdua.

"kau bilang tadi kau petani ya?"

"iya, emang kenapa?"

"aku akan memberimu bibit, tenang. ini gratis ko" karen mengambil satu kantung bibit dan memberikannya ke Jack.

"Wah.. gratisan.. err maksudku tidak usah." Jack kikuk karena keceplosan.

"sudah, ambil saja."

"Ya sudah bila kau memaksa, terima kasih." Jack 'terpaksa' mengambil kantung bibit itu

"lho, bukannya aku yang harus terima kasih."

"hahaha.. eh, sudah ya. aku mau berkunjung ke rumah penduduk yang lain."

"oh.. oke, mampir lagi setelah kau selesai bekerja. bye!"

setelah jack berpamitan kepada tiga orang itu dia melangkah pergi dari supermarket.

"Kemana lagi ya? waktu serasa lambat ketika aku di dalam supermarket tadi." gumamnya.  
"aneh, coba ke arah sini ah!" jack berjalan lurus. dia melihat ada rumah sakit dan tidak jauh dari sana ada gereja juga, setelah sampai ke depan gereja jack memutuskan untuk berbelok.

setelah berjalan cukup lama dia tiba di sebuah lapangan besar.  
lantainya menyerupai bunga mawar, jack melihat kanan kirinya dan dia menemukan 2 perempuan berumur seperti sasha, ibu karen.  
mereka lalu berbisik-bisik tetapi jack tidak menghiraukan mereka lalu berjalan lurus.  
dia berhenti sebentar dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk membaca papan besar yang ada disana

"Yodel farm" gumamnya.

"Kakek." teriak gadis kecil di pekarangan yang di sebut di yodel farm mengingatkan jack akan gadis kecil itu.

"ada apa?" seorang kakek-kakek menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"kau lupa memberi makan anak kuda ya?"

"eh? maaf.. hewan kita kan banyak jadi aku lupa, kakek kan sudah tua jadi makumlah."

"huh.. kakek ini."

Jack yang sedari tadi menguping berniat memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia pun berjalan ke arah mereka.

"kek, ada yang datang." si gadis kecil menunjuk ke arah jack.

"siapa ya? kakek tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Aku jack kek, petani baru penerus pertanian kakekku." Jack memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka berdua.

"Oh, jadi kau cucu haibara."

"Kakek kenal kakekku?"

"Dia adalah sahabatku, ini cucu kakek. namanya may dan namaku barley."

"salam kenal kek barley dan may."

"salam kenal kak, may punya ide. gimana kalau anak kuda itu kasih ke kak Jack, kek? biar dia yang merawatnya."

"ide bagus, cucuku memang pintar."

"serius nih?.." jack membelalakan matanya karena shock.

"serius deh, kak!" seru may sambil berjalan ke arah kandang kuda.

"anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah persahabatan kakek dengan kakekmu. aku akan mengambilnya ketika ia besar."

"hmm.. baiklah. aku akan merawatnya."

"ini." ucap may yang sekarang sudah berada di samping kakeknya bersama anak kuda yang di maksud.

"kakek akan mengantarnya ke kebunmu. tenang saja."

"oke, terima kasih kek barley. hmm.. aku mau pergi dulu ya. aku ingin berkenalan dengan penduduk lain."

setelah jack berpamitan.  
dia berjalan lurus sambil menaruh tangan di belakang kepalanya.  
lagi, dia menjumpai gedung baru dengan bertulisan poultry farm.

"poultry farm, aku pernah membacanya di wikipedia atau google. kalau tidak salah berhubungan dengan peternakan unggas dan burung." tebak jack dan benar saja. disana banyak kandang ayam dan jack melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berdebat.

"itu bukan salahku, tadi malam itu kan tugasmu untuk mengunci kandang. lihat apa yang terjadi!" bentak si wanita.

"heh.. tadi malam kan tugasmu mengunci kandang, inget dong popuri. itu karena kau sendiri ayam kesayanganmu di makan anjing liar." bentak rick tak mau kalah.

"Woi.. itu tugasmu!"

"heh, sekali lagi, gue bilang itu tugasmu.."

Jack hanya bisa menguping perdebatan itu, setelah beberapa saat si gadis berlari. si jack yang menyadari itu bergaya sok cool dengan tangan di masukan ke kantungnya menghalangi sang gadis.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"bukan urusanmu" si gadis yang terpaksa berhenti dan berlinang air mata membentak jack lalu melewatinya. setelah jauh sang pria menghampiri jack "aduh.. maafkan adikku ya. dia memang seperti itu, kamu pasti jack?" tanya pria itu.

"lho ko kamu tau?"

"aku dengar dari karen, oh ya namaku rick yang tadi adikku popuri, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"boleh saja, minta bantu apa?" jawab jack setuju.

"well, bujuk adikku supaya mau pulang. aku melakukan itu supaya dia bisa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya sendiri." jelas rick dengan nada sedih.

Jack menepuk pundak rick.

"Kau tidak salah, kau melakukan itu karena kau sayang dia. kau tidak mau adikmu menjadi teledor kan? tapi ada kalanya membicarakan hal ini baik-baik lain kali." ucap jack panjang lebar.

"iya sih, tak jarang kami bertengkar untuk hal sepele."

"ya sudah, aku menyusul popuri dulu ya."

"ya! kemungkinan dia ada di hot spring dekat pemandian air panas."

"hmm.." jack pun melangkah pergi.

"hot spring dimana ya?" batinnya sambil berjalan.  
dia tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang berada di hutan dan kebetulan disana ada orang sedang membelah kayu.

"hey, boleh aku bertanya?" sapa jack sekaligus bertanya. orang itu berhenti membelah kayu dan menatap jack.

"silahkan nak." jawabnya singkat.

"aku jack, petani baru disini. hot spring itu di mana ya?"

"oh petani itu ya. aku gotz dan kalau kau butuh sesuatu misal, memperluas bangunan yang ada di pertanianmu aku bisa melakukannya." pria berjanggut coklat yang sama dengan rambutnya dan memakai baju putih ternyata bernama gotz. "kau bisa berjalan lurus dari sini, ada pertigaan dan kau akan menemukan sebuah tangga. naiki tangga itu dan itulah hot spring." jelasnya.

setelah mendapat informasi dari gotz, jack pun berpamitan dan pergi ke tempat yang di tuju.

"tangga ini ya?" gumam jack seraya menaiki tangga yang di maksud gotz, benar saja kata rick. popuri ada disitu sedang duduk dekat air terjun dan menangis.

"hey, aku orang yang tadi." sapa jack.

"mau apa kau datang kesini?" jawab popuri.

"tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan aku melihatmu. soal yang tadi." jack tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kakakku sungguh kejam dan tak sayang kepadaku." potong popuri.

"eh? kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" jack duduk di samping popuri.

"ya, karena dia tadi membentakku dan berkata kasar. memang sih itu salahku lupa mengunci kandang ayam tadi malam."

"bukan, kakakmu justru sayang padamu. dia tidak mau adiknya menjadi teledor dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya." jack menghela nafas.

"benarkah?.." popuri menatap jack.

"iya. percayalah padaku dan bagaimana kalau aku meramalmu?" jawab jack mencoba menghibur popuri.

"emang bisa? bohong ah." popuri tertawa kecil, sepertinya rencana jack berhasil.

"gak percaya? sini tanganmu."

"mau apa?"

"kasih tau nggak yaaa, mau ku rebus. mau ku ramal lah" jack pun tertawa.

"Ih.. kamu aneh." seru popuri sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke jack yang masih tertawa.

lalu jack memegang tangan popuri sambil menatap dan mengelus garis tangan popuri dengan telunjuknya, wajah popuri seketika itu berubah menjadi merah.

"hmm.. hmm.. kalau kau terus kekanak-anakan maka tidak ada yang akan suka padamu." cela jack "kau akan menjadi gendut saat menjadi ibu nanti." popuri yang mendengar celaan jack malah tertawa entah kenapa.

"hahahaha kurang ajar."

"itu bener ko."  
mereka pun menatap air terjun dan berpegangan tangan sampai sore.

"jack, apakah enak hidup di kota?"

tanya popuri.

"enak gak enak sih." jawab jack.

"huh? bukankah tinggal di kota lebih nyaman tinggal di kampung? di sana serba ada"

"siapa bilang, disini lebih indah. ada bunga yang mekar setiap harinya, air terjun, hewan ternak, suasana pantai yang indah, orangnya baik dan yang paling utama aku menemukan.." kalimatnya terpotong karena mengingat gadis itu dan dia tidak berniat membagikan cerita ini dengan orang lain.  
dia ingin menemukan gadis itu sendiri.

"menemukan apa?" tanya popuri.

"bukan apa-apa." sahut jack sambil tersenyum.

"ooh.. ternyata kota tak sebagus yang ku kira ya."

"that's right."

"apaan tuh tet reg?." popuri mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali dan jack berusaha menahan ketawa.

"that's right itu artinya itu benar.."

"oooh, jack. aku pulang dulu ya. udah sore dan aku mau minta maaf ke rick, makasih atas semuanya."

"hmmm.. baiklah. aku juga mau pulang." jack melepaskan genggamannya dan setelah itu mereka berdiri.

mereka berjalan menjauhi hot spring lalu menuruni tangga.

"nah, dari jauh itu sepertinya pertanianku. aku pulang ya." pamit jack sambil berjalan lurus dan melambaikan tangan.

"hmm.. sampai jumpa." popuri berjalan ke arah kanan yang di lewati jack sewaktu mencarinya.-

jack tiba di rumahnya dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur yang tak begitu empuk.

"mungkinkah gadis itu popuri?" gumamnya seraya menutup mata.

akankah jack menemukan gadis teman dia kecil?  



End file.
